Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21
Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'ztBoVD 10 Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, augmented fey) Hit Dice: 12d6+10d6+66 (142 hp) Initiative: +14 Speed: 30 ft., fly 30 ft. (average), swim 20 ft. AC: 40 (+10 Dex, +8 armour, +11 deflection, +1 natural), touch 31, flatfooted 29 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+12 Attack: +1 souldrinking dagger''BoVD +22 melee (1d4+2/19 and level drain); or claw +21 melee (1d4+1) '''Full Attack:' +1 souldrinking dagger''BoVD +22/+17/+12 melee (1d4+2/19 and level drain); or 2 claws +21 melee (1d4+1) and bite +16 melee (1d6) '''Space/Reach:' 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Blinding beauty, smite good, spell betrayal +5d6, spells, spellstrike +2d6, spell-like abilities, stunning glance, summon major demon Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/cold iron and magic, dark charisma, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to poison, low-light vision, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 32, unearthly grace, wild empathy +25 Saves: Fort +21, Ref +32, Will +35 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 30, Con 16, Int 20, Wis 28, Cha 32. Skills: Bluff +40, Concentration +28, Diplomacy +48, Escape Artist +30, Gather Information +17, Handle Animal +16, Heal +9, Hide +32, Intimidate +19, Knowlegde (arcana) +15, Knowlegde (religion) +15, Knowlegde (the planes) +15, Listen +29, Move Silently +32, Perform +15, Ride +12, Search +15, Sense Motive +34, Spellcraft +32, Spot +29, Swim +9, Use Rope +10 (+12 with bindings) Feats: Combat Expertise, Epic Reputation, Improved Initiative, Irresistable Gaze, Piercing Gaze, Thrall to DemonBoVD, Violate SpellBoVD, Weapon Finesse. Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 21 Alignment: Chaotic Evil Poessessions: +8 bracers of armour, +1 souldrinking dagger''BoVD, ''+6 gloves of dexterity, +6 periapt of wisdom, +6 cloak of charisma, hat of disguise. Kanz'ztera is the result of the union between the demon prince Graz'zt and a nymph. Raised with her twin sister in her father's court, she quickly determined that the route to power and influence was through her father's influence and patronage. Rivalry between her and her sister, Ankerika, over her father's affections eventually erupted into blazing love-hate relationship. After Ankerika made several unsuccessful attempts upon her life, Kanz'ztera turned the court of Graz'zt against her sister and forced Ankerika to flee. Kanz'ztera swore herself to her father's service and has become one of his more powerful and influential agents. When not participating in the intrigues of Graz'zt's court, she is often sent to act as her father's representative to other powerful demons when he seeks favours, alliances, treaties or, most commonly, to set them up for betrayal. She also acts as his emissary to the more powerful and favoured members of his cults on the prime plane, or to seek retribution against those who have harmed his causes. Kanz'ztera is a powerful spellcaster in her own right, and she rarely travels without a guard of several powerful demons. Although loyal to her father for the time being, Kanz'ztera knows that there must come a time when her personal power begins to rival that of her father, and she is preparing for when that time comes. Ideally she hopes to usurp Graz'zt and take on his mantle of power, but failing that she plans to escape and ally herself with her sister or a powerful demon lord. Kanz'ztera has built up a group within those who serve Graz'zt who owe her favours, or who are loyal to her before her father to protect her during the coming power struggle. Kanz'ztera has the unearthly beauty and grace of a nymph, but her heritage is betrayed by her wings, her claws and fangs, and her glowing red eyes. Like her father, she has six fingers on each hand, and skin of ebony. Combat: Kanz'ztera does not enter melee combat she can avoid it, preferring to flee if pressed. Kanz'ztera prefers to hang back and use her spells against enemies in melee against her minions, using her spellstrike ability to deal additional damage. A favourite tactic is to stun a creature with her stunning glance, and then use her spell betrayal ability on them. If forced into melee she either uses her souldrinking dagger, or casts greater magic fang upon herself and uses claws and teeth. Blinding Beauty (Su): This ability affects all humanoids within 30 feet of Kanz'ztera. Those who look directly at Kanz'ztera must succeed on a DC 27 Fortitude save or be blinded permanently as though by the blindness spell. Kanz'ztera can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell Betrayal and Spellstrike (Su): When casting a damage dealing spell at a target which is denied its Dexterity bonus to armour class, Kanz'ztera deals an extra 5d6 damage with the spell. When casting a damage dealing spell at a target who is threatened in melee, Kanz'ztera deals an extra 2d6 damage with the spell. Spell-Like Abilities (Half-fiend): 3/day-''darkness'', poison (DC 25), unholy aura (DC 29). 1/day-''blasphemy'' (DC 28), contagion (DC 24), desecrate, destruction (DC 28), horrid wilting (DC 29), summon monster IX (fiends only), unhallow, unholy blight (DC 25). Caster level 22nd. The saves are Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities (Nymph): 1/day—''dimension door''. Caster level 7th. Spell-Like Abilities (Thrall of Graz'zt): At will—''charm'' (DC 20). Caster level 10th. The save is Wisdom-based. Spells: Kanz'ztera casts divine spells as a 13th-level druid. Typical Druid Spells Prepared (6/7/7/6/6/5/3/2, save DC 19 + spell level): 0-''detect magic'' (x2), guidance, know direction, read magic (x2). 1st-''cure light wounds'', entangle, faerie fire, longstrider, pass without trace, produce flame, speak with animals. 2nd-''bear's endurance'', bull's strength, fog cloud, lesser restoration, resist energy, spider climb, violated produce flame. 3rd-''call lightning'', cure moderate wounds, greater magic fang, poison, violated chill metal, violated heat metal. 4th-''command plants'', dispel magic, freedom of movement, rusting grasp, scrying, violated call lightning. 5th-''baleful polymorph'', death ward, violated flame strike (x2), wall of flame. 6th-''greater dispel magic'', transport via plants, violated call lightning storm. 7th-''fire storm'', heal. Stunning Glance (Su): As a standard action, Kanz'ztera can stun a creature within 60 feet with a look. The target creature must succeed on a DC 29 Fortitude save or be stunned for 2d4 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. Summon Major Demon (Sp): 1/day-summon a demon of up to 10 HD as summon monster. Caster level 15th. Unearthly Grace (Su): Kanz'ztera adds her Charisma modifier as a bonus on all her saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to her Armor Class. (The statistics block already reflects these bonuses). Wild Empathy (Ex): This power works like the druid’s wild empathy class feature, except that Kanz'ztera has a +12 racial bonus on the check. Skills: Kanz'ztera has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. She can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. She can use the run action while swimming, provided she swims in a straight line. See Also: * Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 * Book of Vile Darkness (BoVD) category:CR 21 category:Epic category:Low-Epic category:Book of Vile Darkness Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Extraplanar Category:Outsider Category:Augmented Fey